


Colorless

by majorstallmadge



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Drowning, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorstallmadge/pseuds/majorstallmadge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek will never forget the colors that destroyed his world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colorless

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first drabble for the fandom and in English. I haven’t written any fiction for the last 5 years so bear it with me.  
> 

For years Derek Hale dreamt, no, not dreams but nightmares flooded with fire.

In them he could feel their pain. How the heat burned them alive, layers of skin melting, how the smoke clogged their lungs and how the smoke burned their eyes and throat.  
He could imagine how their brains went overdrive with the realization that that was the end, they were indeed dying. He could hear their agonizing screams.

And that is what terrorize him the most. The screams. They play in his head like a broken record.

He could remember his sister firm grip. Pulling him away from their house. Or what was left of it. The fire had consumed it all. Their lives, skin and bones.

Everything was red, orange and black.

-

Then all was a grey void. Filling the unfulfilling.

Derek’s think that’s for the best. His life has no meaning because he doesn’t have one anymore: he survives. Plain and simple.

He survives for those who didn’t.

He dreams with grey.

-

Then his is back to Beacon Hills.

By then he doesn’t dream. All is infinite and finite at the same time.

His life has no color.

He just is.

-

Laura’s death almost crushes what’s left of him but life is already colorless.

He keep on being and waiting the moment when he won’t be anymore.

-

Now everything is blue and he dreams with water.

Deep cold water. His body is heavy, dragging him in, and his body is lethargic. He can’t breathe, move or scream. He is helpless.

His vision starts to blur and the need to breathe is too much to handle. The need to survive is stronger than the rationalization that if he does he will die.

He can feel the water entering through his nose and mouth. He knows he is milliseconds of drowning.

Everything is black.

Then he open his eyes and see: Stiles hoodie is red, but his lips are blue.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Colorless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257032) by [NickWilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickWilde/pseuds/NickWilde)




End file.
